Ten Jewels
The Ten Jewels are jewels which are able to modify their associated concept, they were created by Yaldabaoth to free Chaos The Ten Jewels Jewel of Power The Jewel of Power, also called the Grey Jewel, is able to grant nigh-omnipotence and power negation to its wearer Jewel of Knowledge The Jewel of Knowledge, also called the Brown Jewel, is able to grant nigh-omniscience and mnemokinesis to its wearer Jewel of Hell The Jewel of Hell, also called the Orange Jewel, is able to grant great demonic powers and Hell geokinesis to its wearer Jewel of Heaven The Jewel of Heaven, also called the Green Jewel, is able to grant great angelic powers and Heaven geokinesis to its wearer Jewel of Presence The Jewel of Presence, also called the Cyan Jewel, is able to grant nigh-omnipresence and teleportation to its wearer Jewel of Life The Jewel of Life, also called the White Jewel, is able to grant biokinesis and chlorokinesis to its wearer Jewel of Good The Jewel of Good, also called the Blue Jewel, is able to grant good manipulation to its wearer Jewel of Death The Jewel of Death, also called the Black Jewel, is able to grant necrokinesis and necromancy to its wearer Jewel of Evil The Jewel of Evil, also called the Red Jewel, is able to grant evil manipulation to its wearer Jewel of Universe The Jewel of Universe, also called the Purple Jewel, is able to grant chronokinesis and chorokinesis to its wearer Guardians Jewel of Power The Jewel of Power's "Guardian" is the Ylderm, a scepter Jewel of Knowledge The Jewel of Knowledge's Guardian is Apophis, an Ancient One Jewel of Hell The Jewel of Hell's Guardian is Leviathan, a Prince of Hell Jewel of Heaven The Jewel of Heaven's Guardian is Daniel, a Grigori Jewel of Presence The Jewel of Presence's "Guardian" is the Aether, an artifact Jewel of Life The Jewel of Life's "Guardian" is the Brosism, a spear Jewel of Good The Jewel of Good's Guardian is Anu, a Primordial Being Jewel of Death The Jewel of Death's Guardian is Black, a Blask, the planet Occulus Prime can also be considered as a Guardian Jewel of Evil The Jewel of Evil's Guardian is Tathamet, a Primordial Being Jewel of Universe The Jewel of Universe's Guardian is Heimdall, a Pagan God Trivia * The first letter of the name of their Guardians make Yaldabaoth, except for Black as Black lives on Occulus Prime ** Y(lderm) ** A(pophis) ** L(eviathan) ** D(aniel) ** A(ether) ** B(rosism) ** A(nu) ** O(cculus Prime) ** T(athamet) ** H(eimdall) Gallery Jewel of Power.jpg|Jewel of Power (Grey Jewel) Jewel of Knowledge.jpg|Jewel of Knowledge (Brown Jewel) Jewel of Hell.jpg|Jewel of Hell (Orange Jewel) Jewel of Heaven.jpg|Jewel of Heaven (Green Jewel) Jewel of Presence.jpg|Jewel of Presence (Cyan Jewel) Jewel of Life.jpg|Jewel of Life (White Jewel) Jewel of Good.jpg|Jewel of Good (Blue Jewel) Jewel of Death.jpg|Jewel of Death (Black Jewel) Jewel of Evil.jpg|Jewel of Evil (Red Jewel) Jewel of Universe.jpg|Jewel of Universe (Purple Jewel) Ylderm.jpeg|Ylderm (Scepter of Power) Asteral (Jonathan Bennet).jpg|Apophis (Guardian of Knowledge) Leviathan (Pierre Niney).jpg|Leviathan (Guardian of Hell) Daniel (Bradley Cooper).jpg|Daniel (Guardian of Heaven) Aether.jpg|Aether (Artifact of Presence) Brosism.jpg|Brosism (Spear of Life) Anu (Christopher Egan).jpg|Anu (Guardian of Good) Black (Ross Marquand).jpg|Black (Guardian of Death) Tathamet (Tom Wisdom).jpg|Tathamet (Guardian of Evil) Heimdall (Idris Elba).jpg|Heimdall (Guardian of Universe) Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Jewels Category:Jewels Guardians